Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by Helene Hockman
Summary: Lamentos tardíos, deseos ocultos...el error de una desición apresurada...leer...HermioneHarry


_Disclaimer: Tiene que quedar en claro, que los personajes no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo sólo juego con mi imaginación y la dejo volar, (aunque a veces lo haga muy alto o.O)_

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte.**

Sombras en el aire se vislumbran a través de pequeños espejos de cristal, cuyos contornos visiblemente borrados, luchan incansablemente para no desaparecer por totalidad. 

Fantasmas del pasado, revolotean alrededor de recuerdos ingratos, marcados por el amargo sabor de la soledad. Su eco, acompasado por el paso del tiempo, provoca fisura perdida, entre alas que se mueven al compás del viento y la resignación. 

Aves olvidados de aquella vasta época, remontan su vuelo con una carga esta vez…muy distinta. Y aquel hilillo de pequeño manantial, descarga su furia, manchando todo a su paso con su cruel y agrio contenido. 

Y es ahora cuando vuelven a mí, aquellas pesadillas, que van alimentándose con mi triste y desconsolada agonía. 

_"Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo, con tendencia a quedarse calvo de…tanto recordar, y ese algo que soy yo mismo, es un cuadro de bifrontismo que…sólo da una faz"._

Ruido vacilante del reloj, provocado por sus débiles pero claras manecillas, van adelantando con cada segundo que expira, el final de toda esta historia naufragada, y el rechinar de la puerta, el eco que se produce al ser golpeada una y otra vez contra los goznes, se va adhiriendo en mis sentidos, como aquel clavo que es golpeado hasta quedar firmemente hundido en la madera. 

Extrañas dudas se materializan ante mis ojos, como en el más frío atardecer de invierno, añadiendo aquel toque de melancolía que hacia falta y era menester tenerlo. 

Imágenes surcan el cielo de mi mente, al igual que lo hace la bella saeta que rasga el aire sin dureza. 

_-"Debo marcharme. No puedo seguir"._

Y como el puño que se incrusta en la pared, reaparecen aquellas pocas palabras que tejieron mi amargura sin saberlo en aquel entonces. 

_"La cara vista es un anuncio designal, la cara oculta es la resulta de mi idea genial de echarte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto…"._

El recuerdo marchito de la lanza en mi pecho, inunda el débil albergar de felicidad que mantengo casi extinto. Fueron esas simples palabras las que zozobraron en el mar de la incertidumbre y formaron aquel huracán de peligroso tormento, que levanta su ira una y otra vez y arremete contra todo lo que pilla a su paso, entre ellas…mi corazón. 

La indecisión se va alimentando de cada lágrima que se libera sin un sonido y sin un solo clamor de paz. 

¿Alguna vez tuve una pequeña oportunidad? 

Creo que esta pregunta, estuvo ligada a su respuesta, firmada en mi pecho con aquel puñal incandescente y sin titubeo, por mucho tiempo, sin que yo, quisiera admitirlo. 

_"Olvidarte me cuesta tanto, olvidar quince mil encantos es, mucha sensatez, y no sé seré sensata lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato hacer cosas sin querer"._

Si con los suspiros se pudiera hacer un coro de pequeños pajarillos, en este momento, tendrías a tus pies un centenar de estas aves y estarías escuchando la más bella melodía que se puede tener mas, esto es imposible, pues con mi decisión ya tomada, sólo se asemejaría a un vago espejismo de mi alma, y así, tú nunca sabrás lo que se guarda en su interior. 

Sólo serán un murmullo en mis horas de soledad, pero en presencia tuya, aquellos se apagarán y se esconderán, para que sólo me vea como una buena amiga tuya. 

Simplemente una amiga. 

_"Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que nada más, y no me cansé de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte…"._

Esta figura de adolescente enamorada, se irá extinguiendo poco a poco en tu cercanía, para dar paso a la adolescente amiga que siempre viste a tu lado, porque ya no me queda nada que rebatir, ni que soñar, pues como las hojas que caen de los arboles de otoño y no vuelven a florecer, sino que se quedan en el suelo, así se fueron cayendo mis esperanzas y deseos mas en la lejanía de mi interior, sólo queda una única ramita de luz. Amiga, se llama. 

Aunque duela esta situación, ya solo me conformaré con ser tu amiga, pues me basta estar a tu lado así, sentir tu compañía de esta forma y no alejarme por mi corazón y emociones. 

_ Nadie sabrá de esta determinación y sólo yo estaré consciente de este cambio. Tú seguirás teniéndome a tu lado, podrás confiar en mi para lo que sea, mientras que en mi interior, el cambio se irá produciendo lentamente. _

Quizás nunca lo logre del todo, pero la única huella que quedará de todo esto, serán lágrimas…mi mudo lenguaje de amor. 

**_Fin_**

**_N/A:_** Si, ya sé que fue un poco dulzón para mi gusto, pero que se le va a hacer, ya está escrito, ¬¬, reviews porfa!La cancion es del grupo español "Mecano" y la canción lleva por título el nombre del fic 

**

Helene Hockman

**


End file.
